Sarcosuchus
Sarcosuchus (sar-koh-soo-kuss, meaning 'Flesh Crocodile') is a huge cathemeral (meaning active day and night and not affected by sleep), semi-aquatic prehistoric creature from the early Cretaceous in Africa that was added in the 7.1 Update, the 'Flappy Pteranodon' update. They are strictly carnivorous animals, and are the only crocodilians in the mod. It is the second largest semi-aquatic reptile in the game, with spinosaurus being larger, and one of eight that require the special taming method. They grow to approximately 1.5 blocks wide and around 11.5 blocks long in 12 Minecraft days, and there is no difference in size between the male and female. Males are a slighter shade of green than females. Newborns are slightly under a block long, and are fully grown in 12 minecraft days. They cannot be given essence of chicken to grow faster as they are large carnivores. Sarcosuchus, like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various ways. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid you, having a high mood will make it passive. Sarcosuchus requires the highest mood to not attack on sight. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. A fossil version of the Sarcosuchus can be created by right-clicking a bio-fossil on the ground, which will create a random skeleton of a prehistoric creature with a small chance of it being a Sarcosuchus. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player. As they are semi-aquatic reptiles, they hatch from large eggs that need to be warmed by torches. BEHAVIOR Sarcosuchus are semi-aquatic creatures that will break blocks weaker than iron. They are at home in the ocean, and are very fast in water, but are somewhat sluggish on land, though they are by no means bad hunters. Unless they're in a good mood, they are extremely aggressive and will attack anything that gets too close to it even if not hungry, and when damaged they will open their mouths. When they are hungry, they will seek out prey to eat. If it is brought down to 8 hp when it is at least 12 days old, it will enter "sleep mode" and lie down. They also can ride in Minecarts. Sarcosuchus will interact with scratching posts, tethered logs, and will chase toy balls bringing their mood up significantly. They are cathemeral, active throughout the day and night, allowing them to ambush most other sleeping diurnal species. Adult sarcosuchus can breed every five minutes as adults if there is a male and female present. The breeding probability is handled by how many individuals are nearby. TAMING To tame an adult sarcosuchus in the intended way, the player must attack it until it reaches 8 hp (a DinoPedia is recommended to determine the health of the creature). At 8 hp, it will go into "sleep mode." While the sarcosuchus is asleep, the player must right-click it with an aquatic scarab gem. Once this is done, the sarcosuchus will wake up at full health and hunger, now tamed. It is ordered with a skull stick. RIDING Tamed Sarcosuchus are able to be ridden after they reach adulthood. It can only be controlled and mounted with a whip. When ridden, it is slow on land, but speedy in the water. Be careful however, as you can still drown in the water. The controls are in the same WASD format as normal movement. FEEDING Sarcosuchus are carnivorous piscivores that will hunt most other mobs, and can also be hand-fed any type of fish (alive or cooked), Sio-Chiu-Le, fish spawn, and any type of meat. They can eat from feeders. They will also kill and eat various hostile mobs, but cannot be hand-fed raw flesh. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY NewSarco.png|Sarcosuchus preview Sarcosuchus DNA.png|Sarcosuchus DNA 2016-07-24 16.04.32.png|Sarcosuchus egg 5QFIoaI.png SarcoSnooze.png|Sarcosnoozechus 2019-02-10_13.02.46.png|A sarcosuchus in the bayou 2019-02-24_18.46.03.png|A sarcosuchus attacking some sturgeon 2019-02-28_14.23.59.png|A sarcosuchus being tamed 2019-03-12_15.37.35.png|A sarcosuchus ambushing a herd of drinking wildebeest 2019-03-13_21.47.01.png|A sarcosuchus battling a large snake 2019-03-13_21.52.18.png|A sarcosuchus waiting below the water for potential prey 2019-03-20_20.46.16.png|A sleeping sarcosuchus about to be attacked by a sea serpent 2019-07-14_21.58.19.png|A sarco just clapping his jaws to create ripples to attract mates... Sadly there are no other sarcos nearby Screenshot 2019-07-26 17.23.28.png|Dinopedia entry Category:Mobs Category:Carnivore Category:Piscivore Category:Block eggs Category:Tameable Category:Scarab tame Category:Neutral Category:Semi-aquatic Category:Rideable Category:Cretaceous Category:Vertebrate Category:Archosaur